Night of the Were-Tree Friend
Night of the Were-Tree Friend is the ninth episode of Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide. Plot At midnight, Pop is thanking Jen-Jen for saving him and Cub. In the park, Ginny plays on the swing, until Handy shows up and says that Disco Bear wants to see her. She then leaves the ride. Meanwhile, Handy spots Toothy far from him, so he follows him. However, Handy keeps following, causing him to get lost in the dark woods. Even at this state, he keeps following Toothy until he gets bitten by a wolf. He then feels dizzy and falls asleep afterwards. That morning, the tree friends appear in front of Handy. Handy then tells them that something bit him. He then sees clawed feet and gasps. The very next morning, Handy can't even sleep. He's getting tired and scared. Later that night, Pete calmly walks until a weird dark orange wolf appear in front of him. He then runs off, but falls down into a trash can. Handy starts to howl. The next morning, Handy is in a pet shop. The shop man asks Handy to leave, as he has to be careful. He then asks Jen-Jen to trap him just for tonight. At night, Jen-Jen managed to trap Handy in a cage and ask him to stop rampaging. Later, the tree friends transform (apart from Pop and Cub) and set off to find Toothy before the clock hits 12. Handy then falls asleep as he waits. Unfortunately, the clock finally hits 12. Handy wakes up to see claws on his feet, grown hands, and sharp teeth. He breaks out of the cage, jumps out the window, and does a big howl. The gang then hears Handy's howl. Meanwhile, Ginny is sitting alone in the park until a transformed Disco Bear appears next to her. She's surprised, while Disferno Bear tries to kiss her. The scene changes to show Toothy finding a certain location. He then fakes his death, laying himself down. Jen-Jen finally finds him then carries him. After a brief moment, Toothy pushes Jen-Jen down the hill, kills a transformed Lumpy, and tells the gang that Evil Flippy gave him the curse. Right after that, Toothy starts to grow into a giant monster and laughs evilly. Evil Flippy, Lifty and Shifty then shows up. This episode is unfinished. Deaths *Lumpy is killed by Toothy *Lifty and Shifty are mauled by Handy while he is a were-wolf *Sir Emily is stomped by Toothy Quotes Quotes 1 Jen-Jen: Ah, the moon looks beautiful tonight, so peaceful... Pop: Hey Jen-Jen. Jen-Jen: Huh, oh hey Pop, what's up. Pop: Well, I just wanna thank you for saving me and Cub a while back, if it weren't for you and the others, we would of been still been under Evil Flippy's control. Jen-Jen: No problem. *meanwhile, at the park, Ginny is playing on the swing* Handy: *runs into the park, breathing heavily* Hey Ginny. Ginny: Handy? Oh hey, what is it? Handy: Well, aside from my lack of hands, I'm fine. Ginny: RIght... Is there a reason you wanted to see me. Handy: Oh, Disco Bear said he wanted to see you. Ginny: Wait, he did? Handy: Yeah, not sure why though, I was literally on a date with Petunia when told me. Ginny: Oh, well, I'll go find him, see ya *leaves the park* Handy: Bye. Well, better get back to that date now. *starts walking back untill he notices a beaver tail* Huh? *notices the color of the tail, purple* Toothy... is that you? Quotes 2 Pete: *walks around until something passes him* Huh? *walks around* Huh, I thought I saw somthing... Oh well. *notices a dark orange wolf in front of him* HUH?! Handy: *growls* Pete: ... *screams then runs away* I thought there were no such thing as werewol- *trips on a rock* GAH! *lands in a trash can* I'm okay. *the trash can starts rolling down the hill* Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow... Handy: *howls then runs off* Quotes 3 Cuddles: Dosen't seem a bit weird that Toothy, I don't know, just died before we even got to him. Jen-Jen: Yeah, it actually seems a little suspicious, I wonder why... Toothy: *awakes* Maybe it's because I'M NOT DEAD! *pushes Jen-Jen down the hill* Jen-Jen: Wha- *rolls down the hill* GAH! Help! Lumpy: What? *Toothy smashs into him, breaking his back* Ow! At least I'm still alive... *Toothy throws a rock onto Lumpy's head, crushing his neck* Giggles: Lumpy! Cuddles: What the- Why'd you do that Toothy!? Toothy Heh-heh. *lands with a evil grim on his face* Why do you think... Cuddles: *thinks for a second, then his eyes widen in shock and realization* No... it can't be... Evil Flippy got to you too?!? Toothy: Yep, gave me the curse and everything, now, prepare to meet your doom! *transforms into a giant monster while laughing evilly* *Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Disco Bear and Mine watch in shock, Flaky faints and Pop covers Cub's eyes while The Mole just looks in confusion* Jen-Jen: *walking back up the hill* Ugh, what did I miss... *notices the now transformed Toothy* Oh dear... Evil Flippy: *suddenly appears* Sucess, a brilliant sucess, execellent job Toothy. Jen-Jen: Should've figured you'd be a part of this. Petunia: When hasn't he? Wait, how's Lumpy. Pop: I think he's dead. Flaky: *regains consiousness* Wha- M-Maybe he's just sleeping, heh-heh. Pop: *feels Lumpy's nonexistant pulse* Nope, stone dead. Flaky: So he's... Pop: Deceased. Petunia: I think we knew that, but how did he- Pop: His neck's broken. Petunia: Oh... Quotes 4 *Cuddles electricutes Toothy* Cuddles: Come on Toothy, please, you have to fight Evil Flippy's control. Toothy: In your dreams... Cuddles: *pfft* And my nightmares, look, you might know everything I'm going to do, but that isn't exactly gonna help you since I know everything you're going to do! Disco Bear: *suddenly appears* Strange isn't it. Giggles: *looks unamused* Well it's about time you'd show up. Cuddles: Wait, how did Dis- *Toothy knocks him off* GAH! Toothy: HA! Thanks for distracting him, fool. Disco Ball: Oops. Cuddles: "Oops" is right, I literally had him! Toothy: *lifts his fist in the air, fully intent on finishing everyone off* Now, prepare to meet your... *gets hit by a bright ray attack, that was charged by The Mole in his Hauntmole form, sending Toothy crashing to the ground.* Cuddles: Phew, thanks for the save. Evil Flippy: What the- I thought I terminated him! Petunia: You did, except you can't kill a ghost, or anyone with ghost like powers to be specific. Evil Flippy: GRR! *The Mole sends his own shadow to surround Evil Flippy* What trickery is this?!? *Toothy starts getting up* Evil Flippy: You know what, it dosen't matter, Toothy, DESTORY THEM!!! Toothy: *looks like he's about to lift his fist in the air again, but then he collapses, returning to normal* Evil Flippy: WHAT!?!?!?! Cuddles: Toothy! Are you Okay! Toothy: *starts waking up* Ugh, where am I? Wa-Wait a second... Evil Flippy dosen't have control over me anymore... But why does my head hurt... Cuddles: TOOTHY! You're back! *hugs Toothy* Toothy: Yeah, but where are we? Cuddles: It's a long story. Evil Flippy: Argh! This isn't over! Next time you won't be- Huh? *The Mole's shadow materizes then suckerpunches him into the sky* WHY ME!?!?!?!?!? Handy: *growls but then transforms back into his reguler form* Wha- I'm back to normal! Cuddles: *reverting to his normal form* Huh, it seems that the werewolf curse you got when that wolf bit you was only temporary. Handy: Oh thank god, I thought I was doomed to be a werewolf for the rest of my life. Trivia *This episode marks the first time The Mole transformed. Category:Episodes